Mobile devices are becoming smaller and smaller, and typically have decreasingly smaller screens and less Input/Output (TO) ports from generation to generation.
Docking stations are commonly used nowadays to extend the IO port array of the mobile devices, and provide a convenient means for a mobile device to hook up to a static variety of peripheral devices (“peripherals”), such as displays, monitors, external storage devices, external Hard Disk Drives (HDD), a mouse, keyboards, webcams, communication devices, and the like.
A docking device (also referred to as “docking station”) may typically be placed on a table, while being permanently connected to the peripherals, and a user of the mobile device may connect the mobile device to the docking station (“dock”) to utilize the peripherals.
A wireless docking device is a docking device, in which the user may connect the mobile device to the wireless docking device in a wireless manner.